Never Give Up
by zanessaforeverxoo
Summary: 23 year olds Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez, are an engaged couple with 2 kids already. Their adulthood started at 17, when they found out Gabriella was pregnant. They didn’t let having a baby stop them from doing anything. When their 1st was 3, Gabriella got pregnant again. Now, 2 Years Later, Troy & Gabriella are raising a 5 & 9 month old. What struggles will hit the young family


It was a sunny day in California. 23 year old Troy Bolton was outside in the backyard of his large Los Angeles home, playing basketball with his son. Troy played for the LA Lakers, and his fiancé Gabriella Montez was a famous model. The pair were Hollywood's hottest couple. They were young, hot everyone loved them. But the 2 little ones who loved them most, was their 2 little angels. 5 year old Logan 9 month old Madison (Maddie).

Being in the spotlight didn't help the couple at all. They wanted to have a private life, where they wouldn't always be followed by paparazzi. They wanted their kids to grow up having a normal life. But that just wasn't the case. As Logan is in kindergarten, he goes to a private school which is pretty expensive. A few other famous kids go there too, so it made the couple feel a little better.

Maddie on the other hand, always went wherever Troy Gabriella went. They did not want to send her to a daycare, because that would be way to much trouble. So if Troy was to have training, she'd stay with Gabriella. And if Gabriella had to go model for someone, she'd stay with Troy. One of them would always be there to watch Maddie, but they had a backup plan just in case.

Troy Gabriella both lived a normal life before they got big in Hollywood. They both lived in Albuquerque went to East High School. They graduated when Logan was a baby, and after attending college in California, was when they became stars. Only 2 years ago did they become known to Hollywood. The couple kept close in contact with their best friends from East High. They always see each other during holidays breaks, which makes them all happy. Everyone apart from Chad Danforth Taylor McKessie. Those 2 were a couple that were well known aswell. They lived down the road from Troy Gabriella, which was amazing. Chad played for the Lakers too, and Taylor was a teacher at Logan's school.

In general, life was just great for Troy Gabriella. They just hoped it would stay that way.

"Dad, I got it in!" Logan screamed, which made Troy chuckle. Troy loved having a son who was old enough to play basketball. Logan loved basketball, just like his father. But Troy also loved having a little girl, cause she was a big daddy's girl, as Logan was a mommy's boy. But Maddie had her days where she'd hate everyone apart from Gabriella.

"Wow, good job Buddy!" Troy gave his son a high five. Gabriella was a few metres away from the boys, pushing Maddie on the swing. It times like these she cherished. No paparazzi around, (she hoped) and spending time with her family.

"Baba!" Maddie squealed. For such a young one, Maddie's personality was quite special. She was very sassy, but was a goofy little girl all the time. She had times where she'd be super quiet, but that meant she was up to no good. She definitely took after her daddy. Logan was more quiet laid back. He would be happy to just sit watch basketball on the tv, unlike Maddie who's either attacking someone doing something she shouldn't be doing.

Logan looked like a mixture between Troy Gabriella. He had Troy's light brown hair, but Gabriella's beautiful brown eyes. Everyone thought he'd have the Bolton eyes, but his sister got them instead. Maddie was the opposite to her brother. She had Gabriella's dark brown hair Troy's blue eyes. Both a great mix between Troy Gabriella.

"Dada!" Maddie squealed again, as Gabriella lifted her up off of the swing. Troy took his attention away from Logan for a moment, before turning around seeing Gabriella walk over with Maddie.

"Hey cutie! Were you having fun with mama?" Troy asked, taking her placing the baby on his hip. Maddie was 9 months old was very smart for her age. She could say a few more words than most babies, and was starting to crawl. The words she could say were Dada, Mama, Uh Oh No. The cutest thing was when she said uh oh. The couple loved it.

Maddie nodded her head slowly, not even knowing what Troy said to her. He chuckled, turning his attention back to Logan. But that changed once Gabriella made her way over there. Maddie wiggled from Troy's arms he put her down so she could sit. She managed to get onto her stomach was pushing herself over to the ball, which made Troy chuckle.

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Gabriella Said, coming up behind him. He wrapped his arms around her gave her a kiss.

"They sure are." Troy smiled. They took a seat on the hammock which was near their basketball court, and watched as their little ones were actually getting along with each other.

That night, Troy Gabriella were setting the house up for 3 couples to be staying over. Sharpay Zeke, along with Ryan Kelsi were flying over to California, to watch the championship game that was being played next week. The Lakers were in the grand final, and they were all coming to support Troy Chad. Everyone would be at Troy Gabriella's house, because they're the only ones with kids. And the kids need to be in their own house. So even Chad Taylor were gunna stay. It was gunna be like high school again. The typical sleepovers with the lot of them.

"I can't believe we'll all be here together, in less than 24 hours." Gabriella sighed. She was really happy. She'd get to see Sharpay. Her favourite shopping buddy. Of course she had Taylor to shop with, but Sharpay being there would make it 10 times better.

"Yeah. And they'll be here for a whole week too." Troy replied. "We gotta pray for ourselves, cause we won't be getting any alone time for awhile."

"Oh well. We can be secret." She winked at him, then burst out laughing.

"With what your wearing, I think I couldn't wait to get you into bed." Troy said seductively. He walked over to her, and kissed her passionately, which ended out to be a 15 minute make out session. They pulled away, hearing the sounds their daughter through the baby monitor. The kids were obviously in bed since it was late at night. Troy Gabriella had just forgotten that everyone would be coming, so it was left to the last minute.

Being in the furthest room away from Maddie's bedroom, they brought the monitor with them so they could hear if she woke up needed something. Which is what was happening now.

"I'll go see what she wants." Before Troy could reply, Gabriella walked up the lot of stairs down the hall, into Maddie's nursery. The toddler was siting up in her crib, with a bright red tear stained face, just waiting to be held. When she saw Gabriella walk through the door, she stopped crying started giggling a little, but you still could tell she could break down crying any minute.

"Baby, why are you awake huh?" Gabriella lifted the 9 month old, as Maddie quickly put her head on Gabriella's shoulder. She was obviously very tired. Gabriella swayed back forth slowly, trying to get her to go back to sleep. Maddie whined a little bit, playing with a special lock of Gabriella's wavy dark brown hair. A loose strand of Gabriella's hair was named 'Maddie's Lovebug' when Maddie was only a teeny baby. Holding that piece of hair in her hand, would instantly send Maddie off to dreamland within a minute. Nobody knew how it did that, but it worked for sure.

"I love that piece of hair. It's always been there when I've needed it." Troy grinned, leaning against the doorframe. He made Gabriella jump a little, causing Maddie's closed eyes to open again. Gabriella looked down at the baby glared at Troy. "Oops"

"Nice one" Gabriella said sarcastically, as Maddie started to cry again. Gabriella continued rocking her, but it wasn't getting her to stop. "Shhh.. you're okay.. go to sleep baby.."

Once Gabriella knew it still wasn't working, she started humming to the baby. Maddie's cries softly turned into little sobs, then they turned into a few heavy breaths from her. Troy watched from his same spot, watching how Gabriella was humming to get his daughter to sleep.

"Shh.." Gabriella continued, making sure she was fully asleep. She looked at Troy who nodded, meaning she had fallen asleep. This was taking forever, but thankfully Troy had finished getting downstairs ready for the gang to come tomorrow. As Gabriella laid Maddie down carefully in her crib, Maddie's eyes opened from not being in her mommy's arms. Before she could cry again, Gabriella lifted her back again held her close. Sighing, she started walking out of the nursery into hers Troy's bedroom, with Troy close behind.

"She's sleeping with us?" Troy groaned. He was hoping to have a night of love making before everyone gets there. Gabriella shook her head, meaning no, she wasn't sleeping in their bed. They got to their bedroom, and immediately Gabriella walked over to the bed sat up against the bed head, holding Maddie like a newborn. "Noo.. she's sleeping in here isn't she?"

"No. She's not going to." Gabriella Said quietly. After around 15 minutes, Maddie was snoring loudly. She was a heavy sleeper like Troy, and had gotten his snoring habits. Gabriella slowly got up walked back into Maddie's bedroom. She placed the infant down in her crib successfully, without waking Maddie up. She smiled at herself, happy with the success she had made.

She tucked the light pink blanket over Maddie's little body, and made sure her pacifier was in her mouth. She nodded her head, making sure everything was okay. She planted a kiss on Maddie's forehead, before leaving a small nightlight on walking out the door, half shutting the door behind her. She quickly walked further down the hall to Logan's room, where he was also in a deep sleep. She smiled, feeling lucky about how gorgeous her angels were. She did the same with Logan's door with what she did with Maddie, leaving it half open, and went back into hers Troy's room.

Without saying a word, she took everything off got into bed where Troy was lying in his boxers, and together they shared the most intense night of love making they'd ever had.

The next morning, Troy woke up to something unfamiliar on his chest. His eyes opened slowly, only to see Logan on him, staring straight into his eyes. Troy smiled softly at his son, looking next to him to see Gabriella still asleep.

"Morning champ. How'd you sleep?" Troy said quietly.

"I slept okay" Logan shrugged. Troy nodded, helping him off the bed. Troy got out next, rubbing his eyes in the process. The 2 walked out of the room quietly, knowing they should let Gabriella sleep a little longer. "I think Maddie is awake daddy"

"Yeah, I think so too." Troy chuckled, hearing his daughters cries from her bedroom. They walked into Maddie's bedroom saw her siting up in her crib, with her hair sticking up in all directions. "Rough night princess?"

"Your Hair is everywhere Maddie!" Logan said loudly, making Maddie jump look directly at them. Troy went over picked her up, putting her pacifier back in her mouth to keep her quiet. Over the years, Troy had mastered parenting. Especially after having Maddie, he had it down packed. Maddie plopped her head on Troy's shoulder sloppily, after Troy took Logan's hand in his. Troy took his kids downstairs into the kitchen. His favourite place. Well his 2nd favourite place. His favourite place was the bedroom. We all know why that's the case.

"Dad, I want pancakes for breakfast!" Logan whined, siting himself on one of the kitchen stools. Troy went over placed Maddie in her highchair, then turned his attention to Troy.

"Logan, it's 'Dad, can I please have pancakes for breakfast.'" Troy reminded the 5 year old.

He got out the things for pancakes started his work, whilst trying to keep the little ones entertained. He was pulling faces at Maddie, making her giggle, whilst talking to Logan about.. well anything that he was interested in. After he made a bunch, he put 2 on a plate for Logan added the toppings he wanted. He got 3 for himself on a plate, and got 2 for Gabriella on one. She'd wake up soon, so he wanted to give her breakfast.

Making sure Logan was good, he heated up a bottle for Maddie, putting in the formula shaking it. He handed her the bottle, and she took it from him. He cut up a pancake put the pieces infront of her to eat once she was finished. After a little more talk, the boys were halfway done with their food. That's when Gabriella came down. She yawned, walking into the kitchen. She placed kisses on everyone's forehead, but Troy got one on the lips. "Morning all"

"Morning Baby" Troy replied. "We left you 2."

"How thoughtful" Gabriella giggled. She started eating herself, taking a seat on the stools next to the boys. Once she took a mouthful, she'd feed Maddie a piece. The 9 month old was covered in pancakes had even a little milk from her bottle on her. "You right there Mads?"

Maddie gave her a confused look, and continued stuffing her face. Troy Gabriella laughed at her silliness, and for the rest of the morning, the family cherished their last moments together until next week.


End file.
